What The Derp!
''What the Derp! ''is an American cartoon airing on Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons. The show was based off of the Forthouse Cartoons short Derp You!. Unlike many other shows, the main character changes every episode. It began on July 6, 2013. A new episode airs every Saturday. Plot Every episode deals with a dfferent character's problem. So really the possibillities are endless. List of episodes Pilot Derp You!: A Burrito accidently signs up for a marathon. Season 1 (July 6th 2013-December 7th 2013) 1. Remy the Panda: Remy can't pay his bills so he has to go find a job. Easy right? Well, Remy happens to be a slacker. 2. Sammy the Toucan: When Sammy's house is robbed, he forces himself to stay up 24/7 so he can protect his family. 3. Jessie the Frog: Jessie the Frog is stripped of her olympic medals after her opponent accuses her of drug use. Now she has to prove herself innocent. 4. Leroy the Dog: Leroy the Dog tries to find love after being dumped by a french model. Includes guest star, Justin Timberlake. 5. Gary the Giraffe: Gary The giraffe has been kidnapped by alleins. Can he escape? 6. Harry The Hippo: Harry is trying to find the perfect diet so he can lose weight to impress the girl of his dreams. 7. Zack The Zombie: Zack the zombie is trying to fit in with other kids at his "almost human" school. 8. Rob The Gnome: Rob is trying to mow his lawn, but has no hands. Includes guest star John Cryer. 9.' Paige The Penguin: '''Paige wants to dance at a studio that does not allow multicolored animals, so she starts a boycott. '(Beyonce Guest Stars)' 10. '''Bruce The Yeti: '''Bruce wants to climb Mt. Everest, but is afraid of heights. 11. '''Joyce The Dragon': Joyce the dragon is sick of everyone thinking she's scary,So she goes out to search for the perfect makeover. 12. Mary The Moose: Mary the Moose wants to cure her ADHD but isn't smart enough. 13. Lewey The Owl: Lewey the owl wants to be popular online, so he comes up with crazy schemes and acts. 14. Peter The Sealion: Peter loves tuna,but when his favorite tuna company goes bankrupt,He forces himself to save it. (Jimmy Fallon Guest Stars) 15. Omar The Elephant: Omar is stranded on a desert island. Will he return home? 16. Barty The Bee: Barty is is having a party, he runs out of his favorite soda and goes to extreme measures to get it. (Steven Tyler Guest Stars) 17.Marty The Koala: A Koala tries to break up with his his girlfriend but keeps failing. 18.Free-zee The Ice Cube: Free-ze goes to death valley for vacation. Will he survive? (Season Finale) (Brad Pitt, Tina Fey, Adele, Katy Perry, and George Clooney Guest Star) Season 2 (TBA 2014) It was Anounced that the series was renewed after the 4th episode permeire this season will have 32 episodes. This season will feature morgan freeman as a guest narrator for 5 episodes. There will be a halloween special and a cristmas special. Johnny Depp, and Chris Rock have comfirmed they will guest star in episode 1. There will also be a crossover between What The Derp! and Code MPC. 1. Gary the Sheep: Gary is trying to complete his lifelong dream of being a profensional tennis player. 2. Derrick the Snake: While working in his secret lab, Derrick makes a evil clone of himself, which tries to destoy the world. (two part episode) 3. Derrick the Snake Part 2: After being imprisoned by the clone, Derrick must find a way to escape and defeat the clone. 4. Gary the Giraffe Returns: The ailiens return to get revenge on Gary after his escape. 5. Frank The Cat: Frank is framed for a crime he didn't commit. Can he prove himself innocent? 6. Ned the Narwal: Ned Can't remember anything about his life. Can he cure his amnesia? 7.Oliver the Owl: Oliver The Owl tries to get his his way out of a scandel. 8.Remy Comes Back: Remy is arrested for tax evasion 9. Wally the Walarus Guest Stars Season 1 Justin Timberlake John Cryer Beyonce Jimmy Fallon Steven Tyler Brad Pitt Tina Fey Adele Katy Perry George Clooney Season 2 Miley Cyrus Ellen Degenres Johnny Depp Chris Rock Kevin James Jack Black Jimmy Fallon Katy Perry TY Burrel More TBA........................ Gallery Burrito.png|Pilot Scene Psnaf.png|Screenshot from episode 1 toucan.png|Scene from episode 2 frog.png|Scene from episode 3